


Друг

by Yodzun



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yodzun/pseuds/Yodzun
Summary: Что не так с Шоном?





	Друг

**Author's Note:**

> написано для челленджа Артллоуин 2018, тема - насекомые

\- Мерфи, ты опять опоздал. - Доктор Мелендез обреченно вздохнул. - Что на этот раз? Автобус? Преступление? Кто-то умирал? Что? Что мироздание снова тебе подкинуло?   
Шон загадочно смотрел куда-то в сторону, нетерпеливо топчась на месте. Отвечать он и не думал. Нил видел это. Ему, конечно же, не нравились подобные выходки, но иногда он готов был простить любое опоздание Мерфи за его диагнозы, наблюдения и предположения.   
\- Ну давай, иди скорее переодевайся и за дело. Боже, Мерфи, когда-нибудь ты добьешь меня.  
Мелендес уже собирался уходить, когда Шон вдруг сказал:  
\- Мне нужно было. Позаботиться. Да.   
\- Позаботиться? - только сейчас Нил понял, насколько молодой врач взволнован. - О чем позаботиться?  
Шон мотнул головой и направился в ординаторскую, оставляя собеседника без ответа. Нил снова вздохнул. Чёрт поймёт этого Мерфи.  
  
Доктор Глассман заметил, что Шон не пришёл на обед. Хотя должен был. Они договаривались. Порция блинчиков терпеливо дожидалась Мерфи на другом конце стола. Аарон неохотно ковырял вилкой свои блины с каплей сиропа. Что-то не так.  
Оставив недоеденный обед, доктор, забыв про срочные дела, направился на поиски Шона. Он беспокоился, и это чувство никак не оставляло его. Первым делом Глассман заглянул в ординаторскую, но никого там не обнаружил. Поразмыслив, он нашёл Клер и насел на неё, пытаясь узнать куда делся Мерфи.   
\- Он сегодня какой-то странный. Часто убегал куда-то. Но на обед собирался, точно. Он хотел с вами встретиться.  
Аарон нахмурился, совсем запутавшись. Поблагодарив девушку, он поплелся обратно в столовую, в надежде наткнуться на Шона хотя бы по дороге. К его удивлению, тот преспокойно сидел в столовой на их обычном месте. На его коленях покоилась сумка.  
\- Шон, где ты пропадал?   
\- Я снова опоздал, - констатировал он.  
Глассман облегченно присел рядом.   
\- Все в порядке?  
Шон помедлил, загадочно улыбаясь и разглядывая столешницу.  
\- У меня появился друг.  
\- И что это за друг?  
Шон тут же влез в сумку и выудил оттуда большую банку. Глассман непонимающе заглянул через стекло.  
\- Господибоже, Шон! Где ты его взял?  
\- Он сам пришел ко мне. Я хочу его оставить.  
Аарон недоверчиво перевел взгляд с Мерфи на банку и обратно. Доктор никогда не любил пауков и теперь не мог понять чем это нечто с мохнатыми лапками могло привлечь Шона. Паук копошился в банке, протягивая лапки к нему.  
\- Он может быть чей-то... Может, сбежал от соседей?  
\- Я так не думаю. Ему нужен дом и друг. Мы могли бы помочь друг другу. Разве вы не этому меня учили?  
Глассман не знал, что ответить.   
\- Что ж.. Только лучше не приносить его на работу. Не все... Некоторые их боятся, все-таки..


End file.
